Zutara Week 2014 Drabbles and fics
by NanaOsaki-san
Summary: Hey guys have some Adult Zutara! As in they are adults. 10 years from the moment Zuko met Katara. So I'd peg Zuko as 26, Katara as 24. Warning, this is kind of fluffly, for those of you with allergies. Just a forewarning Zutaraweek2014-Day 2: Jubilant


Hey guys have some Adult Zutara! As in they are adults. 10 years from the moment Zuko met Katara. So I'd peg Zuko as 26, Katara as 24. Warning, this is kind of fluffly, for those of you with allergies. Just a forewarning

_**Zutaraweek2014-Day 2: Jubilant**_

**Morning After Smiles**

It was a bright and warm summer's day sometime in the late morning when Zuko quickly sat up in bed. His eyes moved from one side of his empty bedchamber to the other. A sigh almost escaped his mouth, before his eyes moved to his open doorway. He watched as a pair of bare brown smooth legs came walking through. His eyes traveled up Katara's body to her face where she was smiling. She was wearing his shirt loosely tied at the middle with the front hanging open showing just enough of her for him to want to see more. She had two stone cups in her hand and she walked over to the side of the bed he was sitting on.

"I thought you rise with the sun?" She asked teasingly. He only smiled back at her, choosing only to answer with a question of his own.

"So it wasn't a dream?" She handed him a cup as she sat on the bed facing him.

"No you definitely," She paused a hint of laughter in her voice. "weren't dreaming." She glanced at her lap, brushing back her curls over her shoulder before she looked at him. He was sure he could just stare at her smiling face all day and be content for the rest of his life.

"Well, you were right. I had no idea," he says with a small shake of his head.

She smiles nervously, "So you liked it?"

"yeah," he says eyes widening a little.

"Even the part where I-"

"Especially that part. I loved that," he says nodding, not being able to keep the smile from his voice.

"Good," She says smiling looking down in her lap for a moment before she looks back up at him saying a little shyly, "Me too." She blushes looking back down into her lap, her hair falling to slightly hide her face. Zuko certainly wasn't the first Guy Katara had ever been with, but for the first time in a really long time she felt something more than just girlish little butterflies floating around in her stomach. She truly felt happy.

"So…you're on…on board with this right?" Katara looks up at him as he sets his tea cup down on the side table. "It's not some 'oh I…quit being ambassador or I almost just died again, I'm in crisis…sort of…thing?" She can see him smiling but she notices just a bit of nervousness as he waits for her answer.

"Uh…no," she says slightly shaking her head her brows furrowing a little. "Not for me."

He sits up straighter scooting closer to her on the bed a little eagerly. "Ok good. Me neither." His grin is wide as it reaches his eyes, and she's finds it's contagious and can't stop herself from doing the same.

"Ok…good." They just stare at each other.

"Good," he repeats, his eyes not leaving hers until she looks away briefly.

He can tell she's a little nervous. Only recently had he finally started to see all the different sides of her. If someone had told him 10 years ago that he would be so lucky to feel this happy with Katara he probably would have laughed at them or ordered them off his ship considering the state of the world at the time. They had come so far since then. He wasn't sure he could handle all the Jubilant feelings in his chest.

"But I um…did just quit being ambassador." He watches as her hands move down the edges of his robe that she's wearing to the ties at the front, "And I have the day off." She slowly starts to pull the ties there loose. A touch of mischief lights up her eyes.

His eyes go back down to her hands as he says "I…I do too."

"Oh, really?" she asks quirking her eyebrow up at him.

"Yes," he says almost matter of factly.

"So um," his hand moves to the robe sliding underneath the edge where it touches her shoulder as he gently pushes it down and off her shoulder. "What would you like to do today?"

She smiles before looking up at the ceiling, pretending to ponder before turning back to him and saying "Oh I don't know, we could read?"

"We could feed the turtle ducks?" His hand is by her shoulder playing with a strand of her hair.

"Yeah, we could wander the markets, get something to eat?" She says with a shrug of her shoulder.

"We could do that, yeah." Their smiles are both wide again as they lean in and their lips find each other in the summer's late morning sunlight.

**A/N – so I wanted to write this really awesome beautiful morning after type scene and couldn't think of anything in time so I just youtubed it since I have no beautiful morning afters of my own and went with the first one that popped up which was Castle. So Zutara based of Castle. Canon but not LOK compatible obviously. To get a feel as to how this should actually look, go look up the video. Just type Morning After Castle and I'm sure it would pop up. Although I just typed morning after and found that so yeah, just imagine Zutara as you watch it ****. Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm also thinking about writing a funny part two for that scene only having like uncle iroh or even Sokka busting in there or something like that. **

**A/N – I actually was going to write a pregnant zutara thing or baby thing but I figured everyone was going to do something like that, and I'm sure there will be people doing this too the morning after thing but this is my take on it I guess. **

**A/N – Titled because YES I KNOW how many times I mention that they smile ok. They both just got some action and you'de be smiling like an idiot if you woke up to either one of those two wouldn't you be?**


End file.
